


Вишни и дынсики

by Snusmumrik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Humor, Incest, M/M, Romance, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snusmumrik/pseuds/Snusmumrik
Summary: О песнях и оргазмах





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taro Amoretti](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taro+Amoretti).



> Бета: Taro Amoretti  
> Постхог  
> Фред жив  
> ER в инцесте  
> Бездуховно

— Хагрид огромен. И член у него огромен. Кого он может трахнуть? 

— Кого-то огромного. Но Хагрид не великан. Он — наполовину великан, а наполовину — человек. 

— Он может трахнуть и великана, и человека. 

— А еще он может трахнуть великана-мужчину и великана-женщину, человека-мужчину и человека-женщину.

— Хагрид — универсал. 

Они собирают вишню в саду. Упругая ягода, сочно-красная, глянцевая. Фред находит сдвоенную вишню на одном черенке и сует ее Джорджу под нос.

— Смотри, как мы с тобой. 

— Мутанты, — говорит Джордж и прихватывает губами одну. Фред берет в рот вторую, и они одновременно смыкают зубы. На языке разливается теплый сок, на вкус он такой же сочно-красный. 

— Хагрид может трахнуть кого угодно, но он этого не делает. 

— Да, он не похож на героя-любовника.

— Даже Снейп был больше похож.

Где-то минуту они смеются. Джордж даже чуть-чуть задыхается, как будто в его легких слишком много смеха, и он не может все это высмеять из себя. Потом им обоим становится совестно, и минуты три они собирают вишню молча. 

За эти три минуты они думают о всяком-разном. Сколько еще осталось несобранной вишни. Будет ли мама за ужином снова поджимать губы. Снейп был хорошим парнем, но противным. С этим ничего нельзя поделать. Теперь уже точно. А они хотят делать хорошие добрые вещи. Сумасшедшие вещи. И с этим тоже ничего не поделать — они просто хотят жить. Почему бы и нет? 

— У меня есть идея.

— У меня тоже.

— У меня всегда есть идеи.

— У меня тоже. 

Они собирают вишню и говорят о Хагриде, о том, какой у него огромный член, и кого можно трахнуть таким огромным членом. О чем еще говорить, когда собираешь вишню? И не краснеть. Весь красный достался ей.

***

В поезде они накупают сладости. Огромное количество сладостей. Половину Джордж отдает этой милой толстушке с тележкой, а другую половину они с Фредом съедают наперегонки. В поезде душно: лето. Можно использовать какое-нибудь заклинание, чтобы стало посвежее, но они этого не делают. Они хотят чувствовать лето, целиком и полностью, такое, какое оно есть, натуральное. Они хотят чувствовать, как прилипает футболка подмышками; как щекотно спине, когда по ней медленно-медленно-медленно сползают капли пота; как щекотно шее, когда поворачиваешь голову, и влажные волосы скребут по ней; как неприятно вставать, если долго сидел: между ног тоже потно, и это похоже на то, как будто ты обмочился, но не совсем, потому что там недостаточно мокро.

— Ты заигрывал с ней, — говорит Фред.

— С кем? — спрашивает Джордж. Он победил и раскрашивает волосы Фреда в цвета бобов Берти Боттс. — Так и будешь ходить весь день. 

Фред смотрит на себя в окно, взбивает пальцами радужные пряди и подмигивает отражению. Потом поворачивается к Джорджу и ему тоже подмигивает. 

— С продавщицей.

— Я — красавчик, — Джордж улыбается. — Могу себе позволить. Могу заигрывать с кем угодно. 

— Ты — красавчик. 

Фред наставляет на него палочку, и Джордж перестает быть красавчиком. Где у него раньше было ухо, а потом там не было уха, теперь там снова оно есть. Слоновье. Фред хохочет, и Джордж превращает его рот в клюв утконоса и уже хохочет сам. А Фред лезет целоваться. 

На станции Хогсмид они, потные, обожравшиеся сладостей, липкие и с красными, как вишни, ртами, садятся на метлы и летят к Хогвартсу. Вернуться сюда приятно. И страшно. Фред тогда чуть не погиб. Он никому не сказал, вообще никому, но Джордж сразу все сам понял, когда наконец нашел его и посмотрел в глаза. Смерть нельзя скрыть. Не от Джорджа, Фред никогда не сможет. А Джордж не сможет скрыть свою смерть от него. Сейчас Джордж смотрит ему в спину, и волосы на руках торчат как иголки. 

Они спешиваются у ворот, чтобы тайно проникнуть внутрь и сделать сюрприз Филчу. Тот сидит на лавке возле теплиц, с закрытыми глазами, без миссис Норрис, подставив бледное сморщенное лицо солнцу. 

— Загорает, — шепчет Фред. 

На цыпочках они подкрадываются сзади и встают с двух концов лавки. Джордж отсчитывает на пальцах «три», и они хором говорят:

— Прекрасная погода, да, мистер Филч? 

Сначала Филч вздрагивает, матерится, открывает глаза. Потом его голова дергается вправо к Джорджу, затем — влево, к Фреду, а потом он вскакивает на ноги, но остается на месте. Раньше он казался им смешным, теперь — всего лишь жалким. И это неприятное чувство, такое же неприятное, как пот между ног в душном поезде. Каким заклинанием истребить это чувство? 

— Уизли! — кричит Филч и осматривается. Заглядывает за спины Фреду и Джорджу: ищет какую-нибудь гнусную шутку. Он привык, что близнецы Уизли — гнусные, и они ему тоже противны. Взаимность. Но Фред с Джорджем ничего для него не приготовили сегодня, в этом и есть подвох.

— Где миссис Норрис? — Филч агрессивно делает шаг навстречу Джорджу. — Что ты с ней сделал, уродец?!

— Он не уродец, — говорит Фред. — Он — красавчик. И вы тоже станете красавчиком, если перестанете злиться и будете следить за равномерностью загара. Запомните, не больше пятнадцати минут за раз. 

— Прислушайтесь, — кивает Джордж, — он дело говорит. 

Потом он хлопает в ладоши, и они с Фредом исчезают. 

— В школе нельзя аппарировать! — орет Филч им вслед. — Вы не можете!..

— У тебя не осталось конфет? — спрашивает Джордж, когда они выходят к мосту и снимают с себя дезиллюминационные чары. После них становится немного прохладнее, но ненадолго, лето-то по-прежнему лето. Хочется пить. 

— Что-то придумал? — спрашивает Фред. 

— Просто хочу конфету. 

Фред оборачивается и выдирает из головы клок волос. 

— Тебе какую? 

— Ах ты жулик! — Джордж смеется, подставив ладонь под разноцветные леденцы, в которые уже превратились волосы Фреда. 

— Тихо, — Фред смотрит в сторону Запретного леса. — Слышишь? Вой какой-то…

Джордж прислушивается, но слышит не вой.

— Поет кто-то. 

— Хагрид. 

— Не знал, что он умеет. 

— Он и не умеет. 

Чем ближе они подходят, тем сильнее режет слух. Через сотню шагов к песне присоединяется второй голос, и Джордж говорит: 

— Это не Хагрид пел. 

— Да. 

Фред замирает на месте и смотрит на Джорджа. Они стоят, как пришибленные, и еле дышат, пока песня не кончается. Она о каком-то походе и предательстве лучшего друга. Такие песни поют в кабаках по пьяни. 

— Я влюбился, — говорит Фред. 

— Я тоже, — отвечает Джордж. 

У Хагрида красивый голос. Джордж думает о вишне, а Фред говорит:

— Как оргазм для ушей. 

— Точно. Но с кем он? Я ревную! 

Фред смеется. 

— Ага.

Они проходят хижину. Из трещин в камнях торчат какие-то мелкие травинки-стебельки, мох и даже цветы. Со стороны хижина кажется нежилой, запущенной, как лохматый нестриженный мужик, как Хагрид, но вся эта растительность — живая, поэтому ее здесь не трогают, и она никогда никуда отсюда не денется, будет только гуще разрастаться. 

Сквозь стволы деревьев виднеется толстый пень, на нём сидит Хагрид, а на бревне рядом — разлегся, закинув ногу на ногу, какой-то засаленный тип. 

— Наверное, подцепил в Кабаньей голове, — говорит Джордж.

Фред вскидывает руку и машет.

— Хагрид! Э-э-й! 

Хагрид оглядывается, заторможенно, неуклюже — он пьян. 

— В ноль, — говорит Фред. 

— Ребята-а-а! — кричит Хагрид. Встает с пня, и лес вздрагивает. Мужик валится со своего бревна, быстренько отползает в сторону, чтобы Хагрид не раздавил его. 

— Осторожней! — Фред выставляет руку, как будто может отсюда подхватить Хагрида. Если бы, конечно, вообще мог. 

Хагрид весело и пьяно шагает к ним, у него гигантские шаги, и следы здоровенные. Хагрида штормит, и от всей этой огромности дух захватывает. 

— Что ж вы даже не препруд… предру… тьфу! Я б хоть напек вам чего. 

— Хорошо, что мы не предупредили! — смеется Джордж. 

— Чего говоришь? — Хагрид замирает и слегка поворачивает голову вбок. 

— Ты попал, — говорит Фред. 

— Да Хагрид не такой. Да, Хагрид? Ты же не такой? 

— Какой это? — Хагрид глядит себе под ноги и шагает дальше, то есть, ближе к Фреду с Джорджем. 

Когда он оказывается рядом с ними и выдыхает, у Фреда колышутся волосы, а Джордж задыхается от перегара. 

— Кто твой ползучий друг? — спрашивает Фред, выдергивает из головы еще пару прядей и сует их в рот Хагриду, привстав на цыпочки. Тот сначала сплевывает, но потом, видимо, распробовав, принимается увлеченно жевать. 

— Да это, — говорит он. — Так… Приятель мой. Встретились в трактире. 

— Ты гей? — спрашивает Фред.

У Джорджа внутри все содрогается, так это внезапно. А Хагрид только слегка хмурит брови, косматые, как мох. 

— Чего? — переспрашивает он. 

— Мы с Джорджем геи, — говорит Фред. — На днях сказали об этом маме, и она до сих пор не вышла из обморока. Это правда так страшно? 

— А? — Хагрид запускает пальцы себе в бороду. Она у него огромная, будет совсем не удивительно, если в ней окажется птичье гнездо или муравейник, или еще чье-нибудь жилище. — Что страшно-то? Быть этим вашим геем — или сознаться? 

— Узнать, что кто-то гей, — отвечает Джордж. — Кто-то из твоих близких. 

— И вы чего, скисли из-за этого? Вы-то? Вы ж — фейерверки!

Хагрид опускает руки на головы Фреда и Джорджа, ворошит их волосы. Так должна была сделать мама. Джордж никогда не чувствовал, что они с Фредом какие-то ущербные, но мама не потрепала их по волосам, и теперь он это слегка чувствует. 

— Давайте заходите, — говорит Хагрид и делает неловкий шаг в сторону хижины. — Я чаю заварю. Или хотите чего покрепче? 

Джордж смотрит сквозь деревья на приятеля Хагрида. Тот уже снова на бревне и, кажется, спит. 

— А друга своего не позовешь? — спрашивает Фред. 

— Да ну его. Привязался только ради выпивки, разве ж это друг? Мне-то не жалко, понятное дело, но вот…

Хагрид смолкает и тяжело идет к хижине. У него огромная спина, за ней можно спрятаться даже вдвоем, и точно никто не найдет. Наверное, с Хагридом классно играть в прятки. 

— Ты здорово поешь, — говорит Джордж. 

— Да, — говорит Фред. — Мы слышали. 

— Да какое!.. Пою… Я ж этот — как там? — любитель. 

Клык облизывает их с ног до головы. Хагрид гонит его прочь, ругается, машет руками, что-то падает и разбивается. Потом Хагрид грозится оставить Клыка без еды и на всю ночь в Запретном лесу, и после этого тот удирает в угол и сворачивается на обтрепанном одеяле. От Фреда и Джорджа пахнет собачьей слюной, футболки мокрые уже не от пота и липнут не только подмышками. Но все это не противно, а весело. 

— К чаю-то ничего нет, — спохватывается Хагрид. 

— Я поделюсь своими волосами, — говорит Фред. 

Джордж смеется.

— К вечеру облысеешь. 

Чай Хагрид заваривает ядерно-густой, и мятные и барбарисовые волосы Фреда не особо смягчают его. Пить хочется еще сильней. 

— Надо было взять вишню, — говорит Джордж. Вместо вишни они взяли кое-что поинтереснее. 

— Ох, точно! — Хагрид шлепает себя по лбу и бросается к двери. — У меня ж тут тоже поспели…

Что у него поспело, Фред с Джорджем не успевают расслышать, потому что дверь уже захлопнулась. Они переглядываются. 

— Помнишь его тыквы? 

— Сейчас притащит вишню размером с яблоко. 

— Или с арбуз. 

Хагрид возвращается с пустыми руками, но его карманы распирает от чего-то огромного. Джордж с Фредом снова переглядываются. Им интересно, им хочется удивиться. 

— Вот, — говорит Хагрид, вываливая на стол вовсе не чудовищную вишню, а самые обычные персики. Просто их очень много. 

— Какая в них изюминка, а, Хагрид? — спрашивает Фред. 

— Чего? 

— С чем ты их скрестил? — спрашивает Джордж. 

Хагрид вдруг вскидывает голову и лихо подмигивает.

— А вы попробуйте! 

Вблизи, с разных боков, по весу, запаху, ворсистости персики Хагрида не отличить от обыкновенных персиков. Фред с Джорджем выбирают себе по одному, стукаются ими легонько, как бокалами, и откусывают на брудершафт. В рот густо брызжет сок, сладкий до озноба, и — дынный. Фред с Джорджем сглатывают, глядя друг на друга, облизывают губы, свои собственные, они не целуются, чтобы не смущать Хагрида, вдруг он все-таки не гей. 

— Ну? — спрашивает Хагрид. У него жутко довольный вид, и глаза блестят уже не от хмеля, а от предвкушения. Хагрид такой же авантюрист, как они с Фредом. Тоже не знает меры. 

Джордж поднимает вверх большой палец, Фред делает то же и еще склоняет голову в знак уважения. 

— Это еще ладно! — улыбается Хагрид. У него огромная улыбка, на всех хватит. — Вот скоро нарастет капуста! От такенные кочаны и цветные, как твои волосы. 

— Цветная капуста? — спрашивает Джордж. 

Они все переглядываются и смеются. 

Клык поднимает голову с лап и смотрит на дверь. Фред с Джорджем оглядываются. Слышатся шаги на крыльце, вялое шарканье и бормотанье. Дружок проснулся. 

— Давай его во что-нибудь превратим, — говорит Фред.

— Например, в голого землекопа? — предлагает Джордж. 

— Я сказал: во что-нибудь, а не в кого-нибудь. 

Хагрид смотрит на них огромными от потрясения глазами. 

— Да что ж вы такое говорите, ребята! Нельзя же так, это же… плохо.

— А мы и есть плохие, — говорит Фред. — Хороший человек не придумал бы кровопролитные конфеты и блевательные батончики. 

— Мы шутим, Хагрид! — улыбается Джордж. — Ничего мы не сделаем твоему приятелю. Хочешь его впустить? 

— Да чего-то не особо, — отвечает Хагрид, и видно, что ему стыдно за эти слова. 

— Тогда ш-ш-ш, — Фред приставляет к губам палец, чуть наклоняется вперед и шепчет: — Притворимся, что нас тут нет. 

Здорово бы проучить этого халявщика, но Хагрид расстроится, и это будет совсем не здорово. Они приехали не для того, чтобы делать Хагриду неприятно, а наоборот, поэтому сидят тихо и притворяются, что их тут нет. Спустя какое-то время даже они сами верят друг другу — если сильно захотеть, можно исчезнуть вовсе без волшебства. Клык тоже больше не подает признаков беспокойства, а Хагрид несколько раз порывается все-таки впустить приятеля. Тот ломится в дверь, как в свою родную. Он пьяный и оттого борзой. Ему море по колено, хотя сам он по колено Хагриду. 

— Может, того?.. — шепотом говорит Хагрид наконец. 

Фред улыбается так, как не очень любит Джордж. 

— Кончим его? 

— Да ну тебя! — говорит Хагрид слишком громко и затыкает себе рот ладонью. 

Джордж просит простой воды. Хочется пить, после конфет и горького чая. Жарко, хижина маленькая, а их в ней много. Приятель настырно долбится в дверь, Фред продолжает улыбаться, над верхней губой у него блестит испарина. Хагрид пытается достать чайник, не вставая со стула. Тянется к камину, и это выглядит так, как будто сейчас что-то случится. Как будто догорает фитиль. Джордж не моргает. Он следит за рукой Хагрида, за его огромной рукой. А когда Хагрид наконец дотягивается до чайника и хватается за ручку, его рука вдруг больше не кажется огромной. Джордж отмечает это только теперь — чайник, другая посуда и мебель у Хагрида великанских размеров, ему под стать, и его собственные размеры становятся просто незаметны в этой обстановке. Все настолько правильно, что несуразными здесь кажутся Джордж и Фред. 

— Держи, — Хагрид ставит на стол чайник. Ба-бах, и Джордж вздрагивает. 

В дверь больше не стучат, Фред уже не улыбается, он ест персик, и сок течет с его подбородка. 

— Дырсик, — говорит Джордж. — Перня. 

Фред давится от смеха, а Хагрид машет головой. 

— Дынсик. 

— У тебя талант к именам! — Джордж протягивает руку и хлопает Хагрида чуть выше локтя, до плеча далековато. 

— А чего б нам не махнуть на озеро, — говорит Хагрид. — Мне б маленько освежиться, да и вы вон какие потные. Лето нынче выдалось суровое. 

На крыльце никого нет. Первым выбегает Клык, и, если бы там кто-то был, его бы уже все равно не было. Хагрид осматривается, вертит головой, перед тем, как запереть дверь. Потом вздыхает. Может, ему жаль, что так и не пустил своего приятеля, заставил его торчать под дверью и ломать ее, а сам притворился исчезнувшим. Или, может, он вздыхает от облегчения, что приятель, эта пьяная заноза, наконец сам исчез. У Хагрида больше половины лица скрыто. Со лба свисают космы, и борода. Огромная бородища. Там точно кто-то живет. И еще брови — из-под них едва видно глаза. И все — волосы, борода, брови, сами глаза — все черное. Сложно на таком лице что-то увидеть. О чем Хагрид думает. Этот дремучий лесник, который сам как лес. 

Искупаться в озере — просто отличная идея. Что еще делать летом, как не купаться? Фред с Джорджем на бегу стаскивают с себя одежду. Липкие заслюнявленные футболки, тесные джинсы, горячие сандалии. 

— Давай нагишом, — говорит Фред и снимает еще и трусы. 

Конечно, нагишом, Джордж так и хотел. Они ныряют с разбегу. Взрыв брызг — это тоже почти оргазм. Вода мягкая, как растаявшее масло. Теплая, но все равно прохладная — то, что надо. 

— Эй, Хагрид! — кричит Фред, вынырнув. Его заколдованные разноцветные волосы тут же встают торчком, как длинные иглы ехидны. 

На Хагриде много одежды, огромной одежды, он снимает ее и складывает, одно на другое. И еще какие-то ремни и сумки на поясе. Джорджу кажется, Хагрид и в юности не сигал в воду так, как они с Фредом, а стоял на берегу и скрупулезно все складывал. Перси такой же, но Перси зануда, а Хагрид-то совсем нет. Наверное, он стесняется, поэтому медлит. 

— Хагри-и-ид! — снова зовет Фред и машет рукой. 

Джордж подплывает к нему и говорит:

— Подожди, пусть сам. Знаешь, эти все «Давай, ну!», «Ты чего?», это раздражает. 

— Кого? Тебя? 

— Их — тех, кто… не хочет. 

— Ты перегрелся на солнышке? Хагрид сам предложил искупаться и стоит там копается. 

— Фред…

— Джордж!

— Просто купайся, ладно? 

Джордж кладет ладонь на его иглистую макушку и давит, пока голова не скрывается под водой и не всплывает ворох пузырей. Через секунду он захлебывается и видит над собой сплошную зеленую муть. Глаза и легкие режет, и что-то крепкое тянет его за бедра ко дну. Это ноги Фреда, и вот сам Фред, и он улыбается. 

Когда они выныривают, Фред говорит:

— А где Хагрид? 

Джордж кашляет, сплевывает воду и вытирает лицо ладонью. Потом смотрит на берег — Хагрида там нет, только его филигранно сложенная одежда. 

— Он нас обхитрил. Залез в воду, когда мы отвлеклись. 

— Наш парень! 

Они оглядываются и видят неподалеку черное пятно на поверхности, как огромный камень. Оно поднимается чуть-чуть, и становятся видны глаза. 

— Как думаешь, — спрашивает Джордж, — он стоит? 

— Меня больше волнует, разделся ли он тоже догола. 

— Больше не топим друг друга. Не хочу ничего пропустить, когда он будет вылезать. 

— Мы можем посмотреть под водой. 

— Это как-то подловато, не думаешь? Это же не Ронни. 

— А про Ронни не подловато так говорить? 

— У него иммунитет на нас, а Хагрид…

— Да, не будем обижать Хагрида. У него тяжелая рука. 

Пока они разговаривали, Хагрид снова скрылся под водой. 

— У него там жабросли, что ли? — говорит Фред. 

— Мы тоже можем достать их и сделать это под водой. 

— Что «это»? 

— Трахнуться.

— С Хагридом? 

— С тобой.

— Да я понял! — Фред смеется и толкает Джорджа. Потом говорит: — Смотри в оба, может, при нем еще и мантия-невидимка. 

— Ребят, вы чего не купаетесь? 

Они резко оглядываются и ударяются лбами.

— Черт, ты напугал! — говорит Фред. Он хохочет, и его лицо, как барбарисовые пряди волос. Джорджу тоже становится жарко: вдруг Хагрид все слышал. Как он так бесшумно подплыл? 

— Водичка отличная! — говорит Хагрид. Над водой только его голова. С мокрыми стекшимися волосами она меньше, чем обычно, и лоб открыт, и на нем нет ни единой морщинки, даже у них с Фредом есть такие тоненькие бороздки. У них с Фредом очень подвижные лица, и они быстро состарятся, зато жизнь будет веселой. 

— Ты все слышал, да? — спрашивает Фред у Хагрида. 

— Чего? 

— Как мы обсуждали тебя, — говорит Джордж. 

— Да ничего! Я уж столько наслушался о себе, и в глаза, и за глаза. А вы ж ничего дурного не сказали. И я ж знаю, шутите вы. Вы ж… 

— Да-да, — говорит Фред, — близнецы Уизли. 

— Но сейчас мы не шутили, — говорит Джордж. — Мы правда хотим…

Хагрид внимательно на них смотрит.

— Эксперимент, что ли? 

— Как бы сказать…

— Не то чтобы… 

— Да говорите уж, не бойтесь! Эксперимент так эксперимент. 

— В смысле…

— Ты согласен? 

— Ты гей? 

— Чего? 

Фред с Джорджем переглядываются, потом смотрят на Хагрида.

— Что именно ты слышал? — спрашивает Фред.

— Ну, про жабросли, и что вы хотите того, ну… в общем… Только, это самое, не попадитесь Кальмару, когда будете… ну… 

Джордж косится на лицо Фреда и начинает хохотать. 

— А про себя что ты слышал? — спрашивает Фред. Он еще не смеется, но уже на подходе. 

— Про мантию-невидимку слышал, — отвечает Хагрид. Он просто адски невозмутим. Уже второй раз пропустил мимо ушей вопрос о гее. Вдруг он вообще не знает, что это значит? 

— Так она б на меня не налезла бы даже, — говорит Хагрид и смеется. — Маленькая же, а я-то вон какой! 

— Ну-ка покажи, какой, — говорит Фред.

— Да, — говорит Джордж, — погребли к берегу. 

Он уже устал перебирать руками и ногами под водой, чтобы держаться на плаву, и смех выжал последние силы. Он отталкивается и заносит руку в сторону берега, и вдруг что-то хватает его за щиколотку. Скользкое и упругое. Кальмар? Джордж оглядывается. Фред смотрит на него круглыми глазами, и его лицо вытянуто. 

— Придурок, — говорит Джордж и дергает ногой. 

— Что? — спрашивает Фред, и до Джорджа доходит, что он не смог бы без палочки трансфигурировать руку. А лицо у него такое не потому, что он разыгрывает Джорджа, а потому, что его тоже лапает Гигантский Кальмар. 

— Спокойно, — говорит Хагрид, — он ничего вам не сделает. Он добрый, вы же знаете. 

— Ага, — говорит Фред шепотом, на выдохе. — Он добрый, а я голый, а его щупальце обвило всю мою ногу и двигается выше. А у тебя как дела, Джордж? 

— Так же, как у тебя. Только он обвил обе мои ноги. 

Хагрид мигом ныряет под воду. 

— Думаешь, он гей? — спрашивает Фред.

— Хагрид? 

— Кальмар, Джордж. Расскажи, что он с тобой делает.

— Ничего. Просто держит мои ноги. Смотри, — Джордж вынимает из воды руки, — я не тону. 

Фред тоже поднимает руки. 

— И я. 

— Хорошо, мы выяснили, что он не собирается нас убить. 

— Может, хочет просто поиграть? Ему тут, наверное, скучно. 

— Ага. 

Поверхность гладкая, будто стекло. Будто там, под водой, ничего не происходит. Хотя там и так ничего не происходит. Может, Хагрид забыл, что полез их спасать, и сел с Кальмаром пить чай? 

— Если он меня все-таки трахнет, — говорит Фред, — ты не принимай это на свой счет, ладно?

— Ты тоже. 

Позади Фреда выныривает Хагрид и радостно говорит:

— Все, ребят, сейчас он вас отпустит. 

И через несколько секунд Кальмар правда их отпускает. 

Только на берегу, уже завалившись в траву, Джордж ощущает, как он испугался. За Фреда. Он был рядом, но не мог до него дотянуться, вообще не мог пошевелиться и что-то сделать. 

— Я реально пересрал, — шепчет Фред ему в ухо. — Только никому не говори. Будем рассказывать это как смешную историю. Еще всяких смачных деталек добавим. 

У Джорджа трясутся колени, и он вытягивает ноги. 

— Да, — говорит он, — да…

И не может пока придумать ничего забавного, чтобы ответить Фреду в том же духе. 

— Погожий денек сегодня, — говорит Хагрид. Он сидит под деревом, заложив руки за голову, и жует соломинку. Уже одетый в нательное белье. 

— Мы снова в пролете, — тихо говорит Фред. — Может, мы не так как-то за ним ухаживаем? 

— Нет, ты что, — так же тихо отвечает Джордж, — мы идеально ухаживаем. Целых два раза в лоб спросили, гей ли он. 

— И он целых два раза ответил: «Чего?», — Фред изображает голос Хагрида, и выходит так громко, что Хагрид не может не услышать. Скорее всего он решит, что они над ним просто прикалываются. 

— Тише, — Джордж тычет его пальцем между ребер. — Хватит уже валять дурака. Я серьезно, Фред, надо это… 

— Хватит шептать! Мы выглядим, как придурки. 

— Да мы и есть придурки. Забыл, зачем мы здесь? 

— Мы отлично проводим время, Хагриду явно нравится. К тому же мы спасли его от того кровопийцы и от алкоголизма. Если бы не мы, он бы до сих пор сидел там в лесу и заливал себе глотку. А сейчас — посмотри на него.

Джордж поднимает голову. 

— Чистый, трезвый и довольный жизнью, — говорит Фред.

Хагрид жует соломинку и тихонько что-то напевает. У Джорджа мурашки по телу. 

— Когда ты так смотришь, — говорит Фред, — я хочу тебя. 

И проводит языком по мочке его уха. У Джорджа мурашки еще сильней. 

— Хорош балдеть, — говорит Фред и шлепает его по бедру. 

Они поднимаются на ноги, и Джордж передергивает плечами, точнее, плечи сами передергиваются, и все тело окатывает резким ознобом. Джордж чувствует, как волосы на затылке высохли до проволочной твердости, словно они заколдованы, как у Фреда. Это ощущение, дрожь через все тело, это тоже почти оргазм. 

Хагрид открывает один глаз, смотрит на них и спрашивает:

— Вы чего, навалялись уже? 

Он слегка приподнимается и упирается ладонью в траву, чтобы встать. Его не смущает их нагота, он даже не смотрит вниз, его взгляд такой, будто они одеты. Как видит их Хагрид с высоты своего роста, с огромности своего тела — как он их воспринимает? Он может на одну ладонь посадить Джорджа, а на вторую — Фреда. Они — как огромные куклы. Они тоже огромны для него — это забавно. 

— Хагрид, сиди, — говорит Фред.

— Мы еще никуда не уходим, — говорит Джордж. 

Они подходят к нему, садятся на его ноги и кладут руки на колени. 

— Вы чего, ребят? — спрашивает Хагрид и вынимает изо рта соломинку. 

— Давай начистоту, — говорит Фред. — На днях мы…

— …собирали вишню, — говорит Джордж, — и разговаривали о тебе. 

— Мы задумались, есть ли у тебя секс…

— Есть ли кто-то, в кого ты влюблен, и с кем у тебя отношения.

— Вообще — были ли у тебя когда-то такого рода отношения. 

— Это потому что я такой? — спрашивает Хагрид и раскидывает руки, будто показывая себя. В вырезе рубашки торчат густые завитки черных волос. Такие же завитки покрывают его руки до самых ладоней. 

— Так вот, — говорит Фред, — мы подумали, что в принципе ты мог бы с кем угодно, ты же полукровка…

— Полувеликан-получеловек, — говорит Джордж. — Еще мы вспомнили ту директрису из Шармбатона. 

— Мадам Максим. У тебя с ней было? 

— Да вы что! — говорит Хагрид и мигом опускает глаза. — Она же, мадам Максим-то, она ж приличная дама, вы что! А я же, я...

— Гей? — спрашивает Фред. 

— Чего? 

— Мы подумали, — говорит Джордж, — вдруг ты гей. Это же жопа вообще — быть геем-великаном. 

— Даже геем-человеком быть жопа. 

— Ребят, это самое, — Хагрид запускает пальцы в бороду и как будто что-то там ищет. Может, проверяет, все ли жильцы на месте после купания. — Я вас чего-то не пойму. Вроде и говорите ладно, а суть-то, того, ту-ту. 

— Давай я сам все скажу, — говорит Фред. — Хватит перебивать меня.

— Это ты меня перебиваешь. 

— Хагрид, ответь, положа руку на сердце: тебе нравятся мужчины?

— Нравимся мы?

— Хочешь переспать с нами? 

Хагрид смотрит на них поочередно широкими глазами. 

— Чего? 

— Хагрид, ну хватит уже, — говорит Фред.

— Да, — говорит Джордж, — ты уже перебарщиваешь с кокетством. 

— Ребят… вы чего вообще? — у Хагрида севший голос, как будто обессиленный. И непонятно: он правда не догоняет или не верит в свое счастье. 

Фред вздыхает и хлопает его по колену. Джордж говорит:

— Мы серьезно. Для этого и приехали. Нет, не подумай, что мы не ценим нашу дружбу. 

— Да, — Фред кивает, — мы ценим нашу дружбу и хотим сделать ее еще крепче. 

— Если совсем честно, — говорит Джордж, — нам жутко интересно, каково это — переспать с таким… с тобой. 

— Но ты же тоже получишь удовольствие, так что все обоюдно. 

— Вот как-то так.

— Что скажешь? 

Хагрид молча открывает рот и несколько секунд сидит так, с открытым ртом и без слов. Пару раз встряхивает головой из стороны в сторону. Фред с Джорджем переглядываются. Мама точно так же отреагировала, когда они сказали, что геи и спят друг с другом. У нее был такой же помутившийся взгляд. 

— Ты разочарован? — спрашивает Фред.

Хагрид поднимает на них глаза и усмехается.

— Вы ж шутите, правда? 

— Нет, — отвечает Джордж. — Что мы, совсем придурки? 

— Да вот я даже не знаю, — говорит Хагрид. — Прости-прости, я не об том. Вы же… вы хоть представляете себе…

— В том-то и дело, что представляем! — говорит Фред.

— И нас это заводит, — говорит Джордж. 

— То есть, чего я хочу сказать… Выбросьте из головы эту несусветицу! И все, давайте уже, пошлите обратно. 

Хагрид поднимается, смахнув их руки со своих колен. От того, что ему хочется скорее встать, он двигается еще более неуклюже, чем обычно. 

— Мне это, кормить надо, — бормочет он, — Клыка, и там... Поздно уже. 

— Ты же джентльмен, — говорит Джордж.

— Ага, — говорит Фред, — а ведешь себя совсем не как джентльмен. Мы тебе все честно рассказали, а ты…

— Я тоже честно!.. Ухожу.

Хагрид нагибается и хватает с земли свою одежду. Фред с Джорджем поднимаются и немного отходят от него. Он сейчас в таком расхлябанном состоянии, что вряд ли заметит, если кого-то прихлопнет или затопчет. 

— Может, он не гей, — говорит Фред. — Ты не гей, да?

— Я… Да вы с ума сошли! 

— Гей, — говорит Джордж.

— Или би.

Хагрид оставляет в покое одежду и оборачивается к ним в надетом на одну руку жилете. 

— Вот вы заладили со своими геями-то! Вам так стыдно ими быть, что ли? 

Джордж приоткрывает рот и смотрит на Фреда. Тот хмурит брови. 

— Не знаю я, зачем вы там приехали, — говорит Хагрид, — но точно не за этим… не за тем самым… В общем, не из-за меня. Вот. 

— Неправда, — говорит Фред.

— Полуправда, — говорит Джордж. — Как ты полувеликан, так и это — полуправда. 

— Значит, ты из-за этого так взвился? Но это же мы.

— Близнецы Уизли. 

— Дураки вы, — говорит Хагрид. Уже спокойно, как будто смирился, что они дураки. 

— Мы и не спорим, — отвечает Фред. 

— Будь нашим третьим дураком, — говорит Джордж и улыбается. 

Хагрид машет рукой, типа: да ну вас, а Фред с разбегу запрыгивает на него. Обхватывает ногами, руками цепляется за плечи и подтягивается. Джорджу кажется, это самое странное, что он когда-либо видел. Настолько странное — и не смешное. Фред целует Хагрида, а тот стоит совсем беспомощный, словно его тоже Кальмар схватил. 

— Двигайся, мартышка голозадая, — говорит Джордж и тоже набрасывается на Хагрида. 

От неожиданности Хагрид оступается и валится на спину. Вокруг них землетрясение в семь баллов. Джордж открывает глаза и видит, что у Хагрида они до сих пор зажмурены, с того момента, как Фред на него залез. 

— Джордж! — Фред пинает его в бедро. — Какого черта? А если бы он на живот упал! 

Джордж смеется.

— Тогда был бы другой расклад. 

— На том свете! 

Фред смотрит на него пару секунд и потом тоже начинает смеяться. 

— Хагрид, ты не ушибся? — спрашивает Джордж, подобравшись повыше.

Хагрид наконец открывает глаза. Взгляд такой, будто он спал, и сейчас не совсем соображает, что происходит. 

— Извините, ребят. Оступился…

— Ничего, бывает, — говорит Фред и пропускает пальцы через его бороду. Джорджу хочется спросить, не наткнулся ли он по пути на чей-нибудь домик. И еще ему хочется тоже поцеловать Хагрида. Он отталкивается от колена Фреда, убирает его руку с бороды и целует Хагрида в губы. Не так, как Фред, а потихоньку. Несколько секунд Хагрид лежит и не двигается, а потом вдруг открывает рот, будто ему не хватает воздуха, и резко поднимает голову. Джордж едва удерживается, чтобы не свалиться с него. Оглядывается и видит, почему Хагрид так всполошился. Фред пытается достать из прорези в штанах его член. 

 

— Ребят, эй… Ребят, не надо…

Хагрид в панике, но по-прежнему не двигается. Он, наверное, уже привык не двигаться — чтобы никого не травмировать поблизости. 

— Расслабься уже, — говорит Фред. 

— Да, Хагрид, — говорит Джордж, повернувшись к нему, — расслабься. Все хорошо, просто замечательно. 

У него сухо во рту от волнения, и твердеет член. Чувствует ли это Хагрид? Джордж смотрит ему в глаза, а он смотрит вниз, на Фреда, и его губы шевелятся, но не слышно ни звука, только быстрое дыхание через нос. Хагрид не сопротивляется не потому, что боится навредить им, а потому, что тоже хочет. Пусть не именно их, а вообще — близости. Джордж прижимается к Хагриду плотнее, чтобы он точно почувствовал, и говорит:

— Погладь мою задницу. 

— А? 

Хагрид поднимает на него рассеянный взгляд. 

— Давай, не бойся, — говорит Джордж. И немного погодя добавляет: — Конечно, если сам хочешь. 

Фред сзади громко вздыхает. С восторгом. Джордж срочно оглядывается. Да, член Хагрида огромен. Как два или даже два с половиной человеческих и в длину где-то так же. Если бы Хагрид решил померяться членами, он бы всех уделал. Фред берет его двумя руками и просто смотрит. Хагрид всхлипывает так, будто сдерживается, чтобы не заплакать. У Джорджа в груди тоже все перехватывает. Легкие полны воздуха до краев, но выдохнуть не получается. 

— Я сейчас кончу, — шепчет Фред.

— Подожди, — говорит Джордж. 

Он сползает с Хагрида и подходит к Фреду. Дотрагивается до головки члена. Она такая горячая, и не хватит ладони, чтобы обхватить ее. 

— Ребят, вы же не… Не собираетесь?..

— Собираемся, — отвечают они в один голос. 

И тут Хагрид дергается, пытается сесть. Фред выпускает из рук его член и соскальзывает на землю. 

— Ну вы даете, — говорит Хагрид. — Совсем уже того? Вас же это… Да ни за что! 

Фред с Джорджем переглядываются и хохочут. Это самый нелепый секс на свете! 

— Хагрид, прекращай! — говорит Фред.

— Если так боишься, — говорит Джордж, — можем наоборот. 

— Чего? — Хагрид замирает, уткнувшись локтем в траву. — Чего наоборот?

— Не ты нас, — отвечает Фред, — а мы тебя. 

У Хагрида меняется лицо — как будто он выпил Оборотку, и оно сейчас начнет пузыриться. 

— По очереди, — говорит Джордж. 

— Черт, давайте быстрее, пока я не кончил от этих разговоров! 

Фред сжимает пальцами свой член и ударяет пяткой по земле. 

— Ты будто отлить хочешь, — говорит Джордж.

— Заткнись. 

— Да я просто пытаюсь тебя немного охладить, а то мы нифига не успеем. 

Потом они оглядываются на Хагрида, и Джордж делает шаг вперед. 

— Снимай штаны, — говорит Фред, пересев на колени. У него так торчит член, что Джорджу хочется отсосать ему. Он тоже опускается на колени и проводит ладонью по его члену, хотя бы так. Хагрид таращится на них во все глаза. 

— Убери руку, — говорит Фред. — Делаешь только хуже. 

Он наклоняется вперед и хватается пальцами за пояс на штанах Хагрида. У того, наоборот, от всех этих разговоров член опал, но все еще огромен. 

— Ребят… — говорит Хагрид. У него крайне несчастное лицо. — Вы уверены?.. Ну, может, это, обойдемся… ну… 

— Не обойдемся, — говорит Джордж и берется за пояс с другого бока. 

Хагрид приподнимает зад, и его лицо становится еще несчастней. У Джорджа ощущение, что они принуждают его, почти что насилуют. Ничего хорошего в этом нет. 

— Хагрид, — говорит он, — скажи честно, только правда честно: тебе хочется или нет? 

Хагрид вздыхает. Штаны спущены, и Фред быстренько скатывает их к щиколоткам. 

— Да уж хочется, — отвечает Хагрид, и не смотрит Джорджу в глаза. — Но ведь…

— Отлично, — говорит Фред, вернувшись. — Раз хочется, никаких «но» просто не существует. Надо делать все, что хочется. Это наш с Джорджем девиз. 

— Вы — рисковые ребята, — говорит Хагрид. 

— Ты такой же, — говорит Джордж. — Разве нет? Все эти твои драконы и тыквы. 

— Ай! — Хагрид машет рукой, но улыбается. Неужели контакт наконец налажен? Джордж от радости залезает на него и снова целует, уже как Фред. И Хагрид отвечает ему, неловко, но точно по своему желанию. 

— Так нечестно, — говорит Фред и залезает на Хагрида следом. Отпихивает лицо Джорджа, хватает Хагрида за бороду и тянет на себя. А когда прекращает с ним целоваться, целует и Джорджа. 

— Ребята, — говорит Хагрид над их головами. — Вы такие красивые. 

Они с Фредом дрочат ему в четыре руки, пока член снова не становится жестким. Хагрид смотрит на них, опершись на локти, немного дрожа от напряжения. У него обрывается дыхание, и крепко сжаты зубы.

— Перестань быть паинькой, — говорит ему Фред. — Кричи, если хочется. 

Он сам дышит, как псих, и елозит задницей по земле. Джорджу хочется засадить ему. 

Они бросают жребий, кто первый, и Фреду везет. Он входит в Хагрида первым, говорит:

— Ох, черт, черт! 

А Хагрид открывает рот и молчит. Он словно задыхается, но ему от этого не плохо, а хорошо. Он откидывает голову назад, его локти подкашиваются, и он падает на спину. 

У Джорджа мутится в голове от того, как Фред трахает Хагрида, и как трется его собственная ладонь о тугие вены на члене Хагрида. От всего этого просто слететь с катушек. Фред тянется и запускает Джорджу пальцы в волосы, а потом — в рот. 

— Отсоси мне, — шепчет Фред. Он изгибается, будто его пальцы такие же чувствительные, как член. Джордж облизывает их, краем глаза замечая, что Хагрид приподнимает голову и тяжело вздрагивает. Он вот-вот кончит. Фред тоже замечает это и уступает место Джорджу. 

Джордж входит в Хагрида и смотрит, как теперь Фред дрочит ему и себе. Все те же ощущения, только еще круче, когда ты сам внутри. 

Полминуты — и Хагрид все-таки кончает. Сперма извергается фонтаном, и брызги попадают на них с Фредом. Хагрид что-то говорит, очень тихо, невнятно, и роняет голову. Фред наваливается на него, дергает рукой вперед и замирает. Джордж чувствует, что Фред сейчас тоже кончит. Видеть Фреда таким — это тоже оргазм. Джордж начинает двигаться быстрее, и они кончают почти одновременно, но Фред первый. Он всегда первый. 

Потом, когда они снова вылезают из озера, Фред жалуется, что натер колени. Джордж хлопает его по плечу. 

— Побудь хоть раз на моем месте. 

— Ой! Сколько раз…

— Сколько? По-моему, эти разы нетрудно будет посчитать. 

Фред сбавляет шаг, когда они приближаются к Хагриду, и в полголоса говорит:

— Надо его все-таки уговорить. Вряд ли он сейчас испытал такой уж кайф. 

— Да, он даже не представляет, от чего отказывается. Но кайф он все равно поймал, посмотри, как ему хорошо. 

Хагрид под тем же деревом, но не сидит, а лежит, пожевывает уже другую соломинку и напевает что-то громче и веселей, чем до этого. И на нем только штаны. 

Пока они все купались, он, конечно, сильно извинялся за то, что испачкал их. Фред предупредил, что они с ним скоро рассчитаются, так что пусть не переживает. И у Хагрида снова чуть не вспузырилось лицо. 

— Вы хотите приехать еще раз? Вам что, того, понравилось? 

— Да хоть каждый день будем приезжать, — ответил Джордж.

— Нет слов, как нам понравилось, — сказал Фред. 

И теперь Хагрид лежит под деревом и поет. А поет он классно.


End file.
